New York State of Mind
by casper2014
Summary: Kurt and Blaine had a fight on the night of Blaine's graduation. Four years later Kurt lands a major role on Broadway and their paths cross. FIRST FANFIC. CHANGED RATING
1. Second Chance

Chapter one.

It has been four years sense Blaine has seen Kurt. The last time they saw each other was Blaine's grad party. They had both gotten drunk and said some stupid stuff, and he can't even remember that entirety of the conversation. He just knows that he left and never looked back.

Now here he stands, in Times Square, staring up at the three story billboard of Kurt's face. He made it to Broadway. Sure he has had some minor roles in shows like _Wicked, Anything Goes, _and _Pricilla Queen of the Desert _but this was major for Kurt.

The revival of _Rent_ has been in the works for a few years but the cast has been kept quiet. It now was obvious. Kurt Hummel or now, Angel. God this part was perfect for Kurt.

Blaine kept walking to work. He owned a Recording Studio with a few of his buddies from Dalton. They already had a few clients but still had an issue coming up with a name. Wes wanted Warbler Records and David wanted Dalton Sound. Either or Blaine really had no say in what it was named, all his ideas got shot down long ago.

Wes called a meeting to discuss the finalization on the name and to discuss clients and possible ones as well. As the meeting came to a close David got up to speak. "As you all know a fellow Warbler has made it to Broadway. Kurt Hummel is one of the leads in the revival of _Rent_, with our connections I think we can get tickets to the opening night. We should all be there to support him. Who wants to go so I can send in how many tickets we need." He counted the hands in the air and did a double take when he saw Blaine's in the air. Everyone knows what happened between the two boys, and the fact that it wasn't pretty.

" What? I can't support him because we had a fight in high school?" with that no one said anything else. The day passed in a blur of laying down some tracks and scouting some more talent. Blaine secretly couldn't wait for the fallowing day.

Kurt's phone started going off the second he left the theater. Seeing who it was from he answered immediately. "DID YOU JUST LAND?"

His best friend Mercedes just laughed. "Yes boo I'm getting into a cab as we speak I'll be at your place in about a half hour."

"Good I'm walking back home now have you talked to any one else from the New Directions? Mike and Tina are already here but besides the ones that live here I haven't heard from them." Finn, Rachel, Santana, and Brittany live in the city as well.

"Mr. and Mrs. Shoe are landing tonight as well as Puck, Sam, and Sugar. You know about your parents and I think Quinn is arriving tomorrow morning."

"Every one knows about the after party at my place?"

"Yes they do. Guess who else is going to be there tomorrow?"

"Who? Everyone I know is already going."

"The Warblers! Most of them run a recording studio now. Dalton Sound I think. Wes texted me and told me that David was able to get tickets for the old show choir. They all can make it too!" Kurt's heart sank. It wasn't like he didn't want the Warblers there. He loved them all but he couldn't help wonder is a certain curly haired Warbler was going to attend. He shook off the feeling knowing that there is no way that he would show up. Not after what happened.

Blaine felt oddly nervous. He was sitting in the theater waiting for it to start. He had an amazing time catching up with all his old friends and two former teachers. But he wanted to see Kurt. He wanted to just see him. The lights dimmed and the overture began. He had never seen something so amazing in his life when that curtain rose.

Kurt ran onto the stage as places were called. Slipping into his place between Ryan and Charlie (they play Mark and Mimi). The house suddenly got very quiet and the overture started to play. His stomach was doing back flips and his head was spinning. The curtain rose, thankfully the scrim was down so the audience couldn't see how bad he was shaking. Their spot lights came on and after a moment of singing the scrim rose. He could see in the first few rows of the theater. His parents and friends were all there and one man he did not expect to see.

Blaine waited out side by the stage door for Kurt along with all the others. They could see him making his way though the crowds. Rachel leaned over to him and said "You know there is a huge after party at Kurt's place. Its catered and everything. You should come we are all going to be there and some of the cast."

Blaine looked at her like she was crazy. "Rach I love you but that isn't a great idea. Last time we spoke let alone saw each other I threw something at him. It's not the best idea to show up." She looked almost disappointed as he said this. She loved Blaine like a brother and she didn't want him to make sacrifices just to avoid an awkward situation with Kurt.

"No. You're coming with us. He would want all of us to be together. Fight or no fight." She shut up just as Kurt was walking towards them. There was shouts and congratulations going around as Kurt hugged each and every single one of them. Blaine tried to fade into the background as much as possible. The line of people that haven't seen Kurt was growing shorter and Blaine couldn't put it off any longer. He walked up to Kurt and looked him straight in the eye, "You were amazing tonight I'm so proud of you." He gave the taller boy a quick peck on the cheek and got in the limo.

Kurt stood there with everyone else shocked. It took him a minute to recover and then quickly hop in the limo next to Blaine. Silently wondering what went on a few seconds ago. He decided to push it out of his mind and enjoy the night.

Its going to be long night with Blaine looking that good.


	2. Talking it out

**You guys are amazing! Thank you for the Alerts. I'm slowly getting the hang of working with fanfiction. Thank you a million times over. Review! It will help! Sorry this is so short I am having problems with my word processor and the Spanish. Because this was so short I will get another put up in the next few days. **

**Chapter 2**

Blaine walked through Kurt's spacious Manhattan apartment. According to Fin, besides working on Broadway he has also working at a top design firm, the reason why he could even afford this place. He was impressed. Blaine wasn't doing bad at the company, but he wasn't doing this well.

Blaine wandered into a massive kitchen to see Kurt standing alone. "Hey you ok man?"

Kurt looked surprised that Blaine had said something to him at all. All he could think of to say is "Hi"

"I know things ended sort of bad for us. I know how hard it is to see me because it is hard to see you."

"I thought you would never speak to me again. What I did was wrong, beyond wrong. I have regretted it each and every day since I did it. I regret how I treated you back then. I was an idiot teenager and you deserved more than me. You still do." Kurt was almost to tears but the small man looking at him walked over and hugged him. The man that has every reason in the book to hate him was just hugging him.

"I know you think I hate you and I did for the longest time. But I came here got my degree and I realized I can't hate you for one mistake. I can't just despise the man I have been in love with because of a silly mistake. It's not right."

Kurt was speechless. He didn't know what to say "Yo-you love me? After all the shit I put you through?"

"I do. But I don't want to jump into a relationship. It has been four years and we are totally different people. I don't want to regret anything." Kurt stood there taking it all in. He thought that Blaine would never want to be with him again. Even if it was just to talk and to re-get to know him. It was better than what he had been living with.

"Yeah. How about coffee? Tomorrow I don't have to be at the theater until about three. Say one?"

"Perfect." Both boys went back to the party and celebrated for all its worth. They drank and laughed until they passed out or left. Thankfully most were staying at Kurt's place or their hotels were close by. Blaine stumbled the sixteen blocks home and fell into bed. He had a feeling that his life was going to go up from there.

Kurt woke up to find his place TRASHED, He looked around to see all his friends passed out in various spots. Santana was in the bathroom emptying her stomach and mumbling in Spanish "Kurt nunca me a beber de nuevo. ¿Dónde está Bretaña? Quiero que mi Bretaña. ¿Puedes encontrarla para mí? Me siento muy mal. Mi estómago está produciendo y mi cabeza está palpitando lo que necesito Advil. ¿Tiene Advil? ¡Oh, no, no otra vez." Kurt thankfully new enough spanish to understand the latina, she tended to forget English as she drank more. He went to find the girl Advil and Brittany.

Kurt survayed the damage and decided to hire a cleaning service to come and do the job. He had to work in two hours and had to meet Blaine in one.

Thankfully Kurt changed in his fashion and hair sense. He still care about it but he dressed in less layers and took a quarter of the time to get ready than he used to. Clad in striaght legged jeans, tight fitted V-neck, black loafers, and a black leather jacket he headed to the coffie shop down a few blocks.

He could see Blaine sitting inside wearing an NYU shirt jeans and sneakers. He looked good. Really good. He is a lot more relaxed now. Doesn't wear bow ties or gel his hair any more. He just keeps it short. Not buzz cut short but a nice length. Kart then realizad how much New York has shaped their personalitites. They are so much more relaxed and they enjoy a lot more now. Kurt took a deep breath and opened the door to the shop.


	3. The next step or 6

**I know i haven't updated in a while I'm sick and also trying to handle the end of school coming up and I feel like I am not giving you quality work. I will take some time to write a few chapters and get them as good as I can until I post again. Sorry for the rating change too but I thought this would be safer. Review and favorite and subscribe! But mostly review! Tell me what you think! Any questions or ideas I am open to any and all! **

Months have passed and now the warm summer days were growing colder. Kurt and Blaine started hanging out on a regular basis. They found any moment to spend together. Kurt would help Blaine scout new talent for the now soaring record label or Blaine would hang with Kurt after he was done with his show for the night.

By November the boys had fallen into an easy pattern. Blaine wanted to attempt to take their relationship to the next level. He decided to consult the one person that he knew would help him in a heart beat.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number that he has memorized by heart over the last few months.

_What do you want Blaine?_

_**Rach? How could you possibly know I need something from you. Maybe I want to chat.**_

_Do you want to chat?_

_**No. I actually do need your help.**_

_With?_

_**Can we meet for coffee? I don't want to do this over the phone. **_

_I have a half hour until practice for the day is over. Meet up at the one by your place?_

_**See you there.**_

Blaine hung up his phone satisfied for now. He could actually focus on mixing this album now.

* * *

Kurt was getting ready for one of his last performances on _Rent_. He had loved working with all these people and wanted to continue to work in the theater. But he wasn't going to go hunting for auditions. He would work on his designs and if a good role came along he would go for it. No big deal.

Kurt jumped slightly when he saw a curly haired man standing in his dressing room doorway. Blaine just smiled and held out the bouquet of white lilies to him. "I thought I would bring you some good luck for your last show."

"Your really didn't have to. If you want to hang out here or back in the booth during the show that is totally cool. You can even help the sound guys."

"I would love to sit in the booth actually. Haven't been in a huge theater booth like that in forever."

"Awesome! I need to get my microphone put on before I get ready so fallow me!"

Kurt led them through the house and into a small door with stairs. When they emerged they were in a large booth with boards, microphones, and screens everywhere. Through a one way mirror they could see over the whole audience and the perfect view of the stage. Kurt walked over to get his microphone set up and introduced Blaine to the men and women up there. "Guys this is Blaine. He has been working sound boards since College. If it's ok with you he's going to chill back here for the show."

"Well if it's ok with Blaine we need another hand working on lights. Gary called in sick and we need him to run the lights."

"Sweet I never got to run lights. Do you have a call book? Sweet I have used this board." They handed him a call book and a head set. They explained that everything was labeled and that every light queue was labeled in the book so he just had to hit the button or switch.

Kurt giggled as he made his way back to his dressing room. He loved seeing Blaine like that. He looked so happy doing lights and sound. Both boys could tell it was going to be a good show that night.

* * *

Hours later Blaine was searching the party for Kurt. They were at a send off party for the cast and celebrating the new one coming in. Blaine found Kurt slightly drunk talking to his replacement. "Hey Kurt I think I'm going to head out I have an early day at the studio tomorrow." Blaine turned to walk away but Kurt grabbed his arm.

"Hey wait up we'll split a cab. I'm already drunk enough." Blaine laughed as both of them stumbled towards the street. Giggling they hailed a cab and gave them their stops.

There was a comfortable silence as they rode home. Blaine's leg seemed to get closer and closer to Kurt's and soon they were pressed against each other. Kurt could feel the tension build in the room and decided to take the plunge and do what he had been wanting to do for weeks. Kurt leaned over and crashed his lips into Blaine's. To his surprise Blaine returned the enthusiasm. Soon they arrived at Blaine's studio apartment and both boys got out throwing money to the cab driver. The made their way up the four flights of stairs kissing and teasing the entire time. Soon they arrived at his door. Blaine, attempting to unlock the door as Kurt went to town on his neck, finally got the door open with much struggle and pulled Kurt inside by his t-shirt.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!  
**


	4. Alone time upstate

**Sorry I have been MIA for a while. I have had exams and all that jazz but I'm taking a break because I had some inspiration. **

**I live along lake erie (not on the lake but like 5 min from it) and I was driving along something called route 5 witch is an express way that runs right along the coast of the lake. Well I was riding along at sunset (BEAUTIFUL) and I felt so at ease and so peaceful that I decided this would be an awesome chapter to write about. **

The buzzer to Kurt's apartment rang 16 short buzzes in a row. WHAAATT he screamed into the speaker.

"Hey it's me let me up!" Blaine called. Kurt rang him up and went back to the kitchen while he waited for him to make the three floor walk. Blaine walked into the apartment super excited. He ran over and enveloped Kurt in a tight hug, getting him wet with January snow.

"What is it?"

" A surprise trip. Grab an over night bag you are coming with me for the weekend. My car is waiting downstairs." Kurt looked at him for a moment and decide it would be easier to just pack a bag and go instead of fight him on this one.

Twenty minutes later Kurt was sitting in Blaine's old Range Rover and making their way through city traffic. Kurt watched out the window as they crawled towards the north bound highway entrance. "Blaine where are we going?"

"We are heading upstate for a while." Kurt snuggled into the familiar seat, remembering high school and the memories driving around in this car. Remembering that dreadful night.

_Kurt and Blaine got out of the car and headed into the large house. "Let me change out of this gown and we can head over to the party at Tina's place." Blaine said gesturing to the graduation gown he is now pulling off. Kurt wandered around the house leaving his phone on the coffee table. Not hearing the phone go off or hearing Blaine walk back down stairs, he wandered into the kitchen. _

_ Blaine came down dressed to go to Tina's and possibly stay over if the party got too wild. He walked into the spacious living room looking for Kurt, thinking he started going to the car and left his phone on the table. Picking it up he noticed a new text message from Kurt's NYADA friend. _

_New text from Steven: Hey I wish you weren't in Lima this weekend. We could forget your boy and have some fun for our self. _

_ Shocked he looked up to see Kurt standing in the door way "You ready to go? We should head over soon." Not really seeing Blaine's face Kurt picked up the keys. "Do you me to drive. I can DD again so you can celebrate your graduation properly."_

_ Blaine held up the phone with the message clearly displayed. "Kurt what is this?" Kurt looked at the phone confused. _

_ "Blaine what are you talking about?"_

_ "Who the FUCK is Steven"_

Kurt shook the bad memory from hid head and decided to figure out why they were driving upstate. "Blaine why are we headed so far up north?"

"After I graduated my parents thought that with my sister going to boarding school in the city and my brother just an idiot they had no reason to stay in Lima so now they either stay in the penthouse or they stay at the ranch they bought up state. When I say ranch I mean like full horse ranch with like 15 horses and 50 acres of land. Its gorgeous up there. The main area has a barn with a hay loft and all that with the stables. Plus a pond and sweet stuff like that. There's like 30 acres of woods with trails and stuff to ride the horses and quads. There's also an orchard and all that jazz. Beautiful in the winter you'll love it."

"Blaine I don't have any thing to do outdoor activities in this weather."

"Don't worry I have you covered. We only have about 20 minutes until we get there so relax. I wouldn't do this if I knew you were going to hate it."

"One more question. Who takes care of the horses and other animals that are there when your parents or you aren't up here?"

"Well my parents don't touch the animals we have a full time staff for that. But when I go up I take care of them most of the time."

Kurt smiled at how much Blaine loved animals. He really loved them and it showed when he talked. Blaine's smile widened as they turned down a rocky road and Kurt looked at a small sign that said _Anderson Private Property KEEP OUT._ Kurt got even more excited as they drove another mile or two down to a gravel road and turned in. They drove a little and came around a turn to see a huge three story mansion. Blaine could see Kurt's jaw drop as they pulled to a stop in front of the huge house. "This thing has been around for ever. My parents gutted the whole thing and re-did it. Think twilight and how modern the house was with the big winding stair case and all that jazz. But without the creepy vampires."

They walked into the open and vast first floor. A massive curved stair case set in the center of the huge room. With a large living area to the left and dining area to the right and the kitchen in the back it looked open and huge but cozy and homey at the same time. Kurt wandered around as Blaine put their bags upstairs. "Ok," Blaine called down " our stuff is in my room in the wing to the left of the house. The game room and my sisters room is over there as well. The wing on the right is my parents. We will just stay clear of that one. Now we can chill in here or we could take a tour of the grounds on a quad."

Kurt smiled and told them he would like to see the grounds. They wandered out the back into the beautiful yard. A spacious patio area with a huge in ground pool. Blaine wandered into one of the garages and came back riding a shiny quad. Blaine handed him a helmet and they rode off down a path. Kurt admired the scenery around them. Tall oak and pine treed covered in fresh snow. They pulled into an area with a huge pond and around it was a large horse barn and gated area. The pond had large deck to the side of it with tables and chairs and benches and all that good stuff. There was even paddle boats sitting out on the part of dock that went out to the water. "Blaine this place is beautiful."

"Well you should see it in the summer. We put lights and lanterns every where and wild flowers grow. Its magical and it makes me forget every thing going on even if it is only for a while." They headed over to the horse barn and let all of them out of their stables. There was lights strung in X patterns over the horse area and they strung all around the pond and to the deck and dock. Kurt could imagine this all on a summers night and hopes that he could spend many of those with Blaine.

They decided to ride horses through the trails after they ate and changed into some warmer cloths.

* * *

Kurt wandered around the paddock and Blaine went to get the saddles from the closet in the barn. One particular horse kept fallowing him around and poking him with his nose. Blaine came back to find Kurt laughing with the one horse Pascel. "He really likes you."

"Yeah I guess he does."

"Then you must be really special because he doesn't like any one."

"Well I feel honored. Can I ride this one?"

"He seems to like you so I guess its all right."

Blaine helped Kurt saddle up Pascel and then he saddled his own horse Stich. They headed towards Blaine's favorite trail, the one that leads to a huge field, when her heard Pascel start to freak out behind them. Blaine turned around to see Kurt being thrown 40 feet in the air and hit the icy ground with a thud. Blaine screamed Kurts name as he jumped from his horse and took off towards his limp boyfriend.

**Sorry this got so descriptive. I tried to paint the picture to you guys. This describes my best friends back yard. they have the pond with the barn so i tried to show that. I hope I did well. With exams ending soon I'll be able to post more often. Review please!**

**P.s i hoped you liked the flash back  
**


End file.
